Friendly Fire
by RoyalNonesuch
Summary: This is a short story taking place in the Ruined World roughly 5 years after Noctis disappeared. It centers on the evolving relationship of Iris and Ignis. The two have become frequent battle companions over the years and have become quite close. Gladio is not comfortable with it. (multi chapter, reviews/comments much appreciated)
1. Chapter 1

Friendly Fire

Chapter 1

 _The Three Valleys_

The iron giant swung its colossal blade-just barely missing Ignis Scientia. He managed to roll out of the way and draw his daggers in time to absorb one powerful swing. During the 5 years since Noctis' disappearance into the crystal, Ignis had learned to fight despite his now obviously permanent blindness. It was a long and difficult struggle to achieve this feat, but he now felt confident fighting alone. This time, however, he was not alone.

Iris lined up a clean shot targeting the giant's sword arm. Ignis was holding his own, but it was obvious he wouldn't be able to sustain many more direct hits. She fired and the impact instantly caused a break. The giant's relentless assault ceased-for a moment. Ignis took a few steps back.

"Now is the perfect time to finish him with elemancy," Ignis advised. Iris had gradually become quite the fighter in her own right, but she frequently went on hunts with Ignis to hone her tactical skills and learn more about combat from an expert. The two had become close friends and made quite an effective fighting team. Things did not always work out as planned, however.

"Thunder or blizzard?" Iris asked as she reached for a flask in her jacket pocket. Iris was very wary of elemancy (a couple of friendly fire accidents had made her skittish), but she was determined to improve her skills.

"Surprise me," he said playfully. Ignis had instructed her in basic facts about enemy strengths and weaknesses. She was a good student, but had a tendency to doubt herself. A trait he was trying hard to suppress. Iris chose blizzard. Ignis moved towards the iron giant which was beginning to stir. He drew his daggers and held them in a defensive posture: "Now's the time."

Iris moved forward to toss the flask directly at the creature, but she hesitated. The giant was up and moving again. "Iris, now," Ignis instructed. It started to rush towards them. Iggy backed up a bit. "Iris!" The giant raised its blade, but before it could lower it, she threw the flask. It exploded in a snowy maelstrom. Instantly, she knew she had thrown it too close. The shockwave pushed her flat to the ground. Ignis instinctively rushed towards her and covered her body with his; shielding her from the incoming ice, debris and shrapnel. Once the initial blast had cleared, it was obvious the giant was down.

"That was a little more trouble than expected," Ignis said as he slowly got up.

"Iggy, I'm so sorry. I just froze up." Iris said as he helped her to her feet.

"A pun? I don't think I've ever been so proud of you." The two smiled—genuinely just happy to be alive. But then she noticed something.

"You're bleeding!" Iris gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Hammerhead_

Ignis sat in the makeshift infirmary holding a piece of gauze to his throbbing temple. During the Longwythe flu epidemic several years ago, the people of Hammerhead converted part of the spacious garage into an infirmary. They did their best to treat the victims, but many lives were lost. Iris had worked tirelessly to help. She'd learned a great deal about medicine during that tragedy, and it almost cost her life.

"Keep the pressure on," Iris instructed, "I need to get a needle and some alcohol."

"I hope the alcohol is for drinking." He quipped.

"Maybe—if I can't find any pain killers." She replied as she stepped aside to find the stitching kit.

Ignis always disliked hospitals, but after the injury that left him blind nearly 5 years ago, that dislike had grown into a powerful aversion. The smell of alcohol and the sound of surgical instruments brought back some powerfully unpleasant memories. But there was no avoiding this medical encounter-he could feel his blood soaking through the gauze. To make matters worse, he had been poisoned. Venomcast was perfectly fine as long as it hit the enemy and not your allies. He would need to reiterate these points with Iris, but right now he just needed an antidote. He was starting to feel quite nauseated. Luckily, Iris returned with a healthy amount of supplies.

"Could I trouble you for an antidote?" Ignis politely asked.

"You were poisoned? You must have been miserable on the hike back. I didn't think Iron Giants typically—oh no that was a Venomcast wasn't it? I'm so sorry" Iris was genuinely contrite.

"Think nothing of it, things like this happen," he reassured.

"You are being too kind. I could have really hurt you…well I did really hurt you. What a mess." Ignis wasn't really listening—he was just concentrating on controlling his nausea and he was losing the fight.

"…the antidote, if you please," he managed. Iris quickly prepared an intravenous antidote and deftly injected it into his forearm. The antidote shot through his veins in an instant. Mercifully, his nausea vanished.

"Feeling better?" She ventured.

"Much. Thank you."

"You were looking pretty green for a second there."

"We were moments away from a very undignified episode." He confirmed. She laughed a little.

"Don't worry. Nothing bothers me after working in this infirmary. You can only imagine the things I've seen."

"There are some things I'm glad I can no longer see." He said it lightly, but there was somberness in his voice. Iris grew quiet for a moment. She never knew what to say to him about his eyes. Just thinking about it filled her with such sadness—more than she could ever express. She moved closer to him to inspect the gash on his right temple. She decided it wouldn't take more than 10 stitches.

"I'm going to have to clean this first," she warned, "I'll need to take your glasses." He nodded. She gently took them off. The scarring over his left eye was extensive. It looked like it had been badly burned. The eye was all but fused shut. His right eye had fared better, it wasn't disfigured, but it was cloudy and just as sightless. It wasn't the first time she'd seen the scars, but that didn't make it any easier to look at.

"It must be a frightful sight," Ignis soberly added. She didn't respond right away.

"It doesn't bother me," she said as she lightly touched the edges of the disfiguring scar. "Does it hurt?" She asked.

"Mercifully, not anymore."

"I'm glad for that," she responded earnestly. She returned to her preparatory work. She carefully took the gauze from Ignis and set about cleaning the wound. In a matter of moments, she had the needle threaded and ready.

"I don't have anything to numb the area. This is going to hurt," she cautioned. He nodded slightly and she began. The first stitch made him wince and recoil just slightly, but by the second stitch he didn't react.

"You are quite good at this," he said.

"Better than I am at elemancy, it seems."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. Noctis has set me on fire, frozen me, electrocuted me—you get the idea,"

"Oh, Noctis. He could be very oblivious sometimes." She finished up the last few stitches. Just saying Noctis' name was enough to make her spirits sink. He'd been gone for five years. Would he ever come back? What would happen if he came back? She didn't like to think about it, but sometimes, much of the time, it was all she could think about. She cleaned up around the fresh row of stitches. "You are good as new," she said.

"Thank you. It is most appreciated," Ignis got up from the exam table. The sudden movement made him unexpectedly dizzy. Iris noticed and held his arm to steady him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a little light headed," he answered, "I'm fine." Iris wasn't completely convinced.

"You need to go get some rest."

"Yes, I believe I do," he concurred wearily.

Iris picked up his beautifully tailored, but increasingly worn jacket from a nearby chair. She handed it to him and he quickly slipped it on. She reached up to straighten his lapel and brush off some of the debris.

"You can't beat Crown City tailoring," she said, admiring the jacket.

"No, it was the finest." She noticed a slight tear near the bicep. She put her hand over the spot.

"I can fix that for you. It won't compare to the original of course…" Her voice trailed off, she was getting lost in memories of the city.

"You're very kind. If it's not too much trouble."

"Do you ever," she searched for the right words, "wish that we could go back in time and just change all of this?" It was a somewhat surprising question.

"Yes," he said carefully, "often even." He paused for a moment. "When I dream, I can see. I see everything as it was before and when I wake I yearn for the past." Iris felt tears stinging her eyes. "Nevertheless I can't help but think it's all meant to be." She didn't know what to say so just wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He gradually wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered into his chest.

"Please don't let it trouble you. I've learned to live with it," he said sincerely.

"I just want you to be happy,"

"You have such a kind heart," he said with real affection in his voice. They stood like that, enjoying the embrace for a few moments. Iris was the first to step away, but she gently kept hold of his hands and looked up at his scarred, yet handsome face.

"Ignis…I," Her sentence was abruptly cut off by the entrance of her unmistakable older brother, Gladiolus.

"And just what the hell is going on here?" He bellowed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey, Gladdy it's nice to see you too," Iris said a little sarcastically. She gently let go of Ignis' hands—Gladio noticed. She walked over to her imposing brother and hugged him tightly.

"Your kind sister was just helping me with some stitches." Ignis added as he fumbled for his glasses. He'd forgotten he wasn't wearing them and he suddenly felt naked. Gladio regarded his old friend for a moment.

"Uhuh. I can see that. So what happened? Shaving accident?"

"Very funny Gladio—I ran into a bit of trouble with an iron giant." Ignis was being intentionally vague.

"You took on one of those alone again? Bit stupid don't ya think?"

"He wasn't alone," Iris confessed, "I was with him." She could see the sudden shift in Gladio's temper. He was not a happy camper.

"You took my sister to fight an iron giant?!" Gladio wasn't really asking a question, it was an accusation. Ignis felt his temper flare a little, but he kept it in check.

"Everything was perfectly under control," Ignis assured him. He had adopted a slightly more aloof tone—a sure sign that he was a little annoyed.

"Which is why you had to be stitched up, right?" Gladio wasn't going to let this one go.

"It was my fault. An elemancy accident." Iris offered.

"This is not your fault, Iris. You really don't have much experience at hunting, but he does. He knows how dangerous it is." Ignis was not used to being dressed down and he was finding that he didn't like the experience at all. Before he had a chance to say anything, Iris responded.

"Everything is dangerous now, Gladio. If I didn't get out there and improve my fighting skills, I'm as good as dead. Ignis was kind enough to start teaching me and I've learned so much." She was tired of rehearsing this argument every time she and her brother met. Sometimes Gladio's protective streak expressed itself in very obnoxious ways.

"Gladio," Ignis said calmly, trying to restore some peace, "Iris is really quite capable of fighting, but you know I'd never take her hunting if I didn't think I could ensure her safety." Gladio sighed, somewhat exasperated.

"There was a time when you were good enough to do that, Iggy, but things have changed." He said flatly. Remarks about his sight didn't generally bother Ignis anymore, but for Gladio to suggest that he wasn't as capable a fighter—that he'd put Iris in danger—stung.

"I assure you," he said suppressing his anger, "that I am as good as I was before. We've been in countless fights since my injury. You haven't seemed to notice any deficit in my ability." It was true enough. Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis spent a lot of time apart these days but they had undertaken many dangerous hunts as a team and lived to tell about it.

"Prompto and I are good enough to offset you." Gladio said it quite bluntly. Ignis could hardly believe it—is this how they genuinely felt? It couldn't be. He knew he was just as good—if not better than he ever was.

"You can't be serious," Ignis said, still in disbelief. Gladio was silent. Between the verbal confrontations and his throbbing head, Ignis decided he'd had quite enough of everything for the day. He didn't want to say something intemperate.

"If you'll both excuse me," he said with all the decorum he could muster and started to make his way out of the infirmary. Iris stopped him for a moment.

"Please try to get some rest."

"Yes, doctor." He responded somewhat lightly. She smiled back. Once Ignis had gone Iris turned to her brother.

"Why did you have to be so cruel?"

"Feelings aren't relevant when it comes to matters of life and death. You'll learn that soon enough."

"You know full well Ignis is one of the best hunters out there." Iris reasoned.

"I only want you to be safe." He said without really addressing her remark.

"Don't use me as an excuse to act like an ass."

"You're in a good mood." He said provokingly. She had no tolerance for his teasing right now.

"I'm serious. You shouldn't talk to him like that." Seeing her lose her temper always reminded him of when she was a little kid. He found it to be amusing and adorable, but she wanted to be imposing. It drove her nuts.

"Relax. You don't have to be so protective. Your boyfriend can defend himself." Gladio smirked. He knew he had fully derailed the conversation now.

"What? He's not my boyfriend—we're just…you're such an ass!" Iris stormed out of the infirmary. She was blushing. " _Great,_ Gladio thought, " _just great._ "


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ignis tried to sleep, but after a couple of hours of lying awake on the small couch in the trailer he gave up. Standing up was more unpleasant than it should have been. His back and neck were so sore that he started to wonder if he was actually starting to get old. It was silly, of course, he wasn't even 30 yet. As Cid always said, though, " _it's not the age it's the mileage_."

"Or it's the astonishingly uncomfortable accommodations," Ignis said out loud, as though he were arguing with Cid. Maybe he really did need that sleep. In the past, he would read when he couldn't sleep, but that was no longer an option for him. Reading. He missed it the way most people miss a deceased loved one. It used to be a central part of his life. There were a small number of things he simply couldn't do anymore and it was tragic that had to be one. He really wanted to find something else to think about. He picked up his phone and asked the time. The pre-programmed voice replied: "9:45pm." Most of Hammerhead would be asleep soon.

He decided to make a pot of coffee—not a known cure for insomnia, but he was craving it. He carefully felt for the stove control. He'd been re-teaching himself to cook. It was a very tedious process and it involved a lot of memorization and organization, but he'd made a great deal of progress. Iris had insisted on helping him—she claimed it was because she didn't want to do all the cooking, but he knew it was because she a compassionate person. She would never wound his pride. He'd never really thought of himself as a proud person, but he was starting to notice—especially after being downgraded by Gladio—that he did take pride in a great many things.

While the coffee brewed, he stepped outside and started a small fire in the burn barrel placed near the old plastic table. He felt the warmth of the fire as the blaze came to life. He could still sense some changes in light and dark so the fire always lifted his spirits a little. He put his hands towards the flame. The uneven warmth brought back so many memories of camping in the open world—before the darkness fell. The world had been dark for Ignis much longer than most. He retrieved a fresh cup of coffee and pulled one of the cheap plastic chairs near the fire. Slowly, he started to feel a little more relaxed, a little more like himself.

He leaned back in the uncomfortable seat and actually started to feel a bit drowsy. Maybe caffeine was a cure for insomnia. His theorizing was interrupted by the sound a familiar, friendly voice.

"Ignis?" Iris ventured, "still awake?"

"Yes, very much so, I'm afraid." She noticed the hot cup of coffee in his hand.

"I'm no expert, but I think that's supposed to wake you up."

"So I'm told. Would you like some?" Iris wasn't the least bit tired herself.

"Sure. It will go well with what I brought you." That piqued his interested.

"What did you bring?" She sat two plates down on the table. He could hear the forks rattle against the plates.

"Fluffy chiffon cake." It was one of his favorites. He wondered where she managed to get all the ingredients. He was happy about this development. "Unfortunately, I didn't have any whipped cream, so we'll have to have it plain." She explained.

"That is no matter. It doesn't alter than magnificence of that cake. This is a welcome surprise. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. I wanted to make up for before."

"There's no need, but this would certainly compensate." While he went inside to fetch her a cup of coffee, Iris pulled a chair alongside his. When he returned, he held the cup out towards her. It amazed Iris how well he had adapted to his condition. Sometimes, it was easy to forget he was blind. The two sat down side by side and dove into the chiffon cake. It was fluffy and light with a delicate lemon flavor. It was as good as the cakes served in the Crown city bakeries.

"This is superb," Ignis remarked. Iris was quite pleased with this praise.

"That means a lot coming from you," she was enjoying the delicate cake quite a bit herself. After a few moments, Ignis spoke.

"Prompto is right."

"Prompto?" Iris asked, genuinely perplexed.

"He said that it's different when a woman cooks for you." She had no idea where this was leading, but she blushed anyway.

"Different…in a good way?" She offered.

"Yes—very good." He replied. The way he said it made her heart flutter. " _What is wrong with me?_ " She scolded herself. " _He's just complimenting the cake_." She took the plates inside and cleaned up. She brought the coffee pot back out and poured some fresh cups. It was pushing 11:00 but neither of them were very tired at this point.

"Talcott gave me a new book to read earlier." Iris said, reinitiating conversation.

"I'd be very circumspect about any literature Talcott offers," Ignis said somewhat seriously, recalling the collection of comic books the young man had in Caem. Iris could not suppress a laugh.

"Don't worry, this is harmless enough. It's just a silly romance novel. The kind they used to sell in the books shops in Insomnia. The ones with the ridiculous covers." She pulled the book from the small satchel bag she carried with her. "It's called _The Iron Duke."_

"Sounds edifying—what is it about?" She flipped the book over and read the brief excerpt.

" _A young queen falls in love with the enigmatic Iron Duke. She soon discovers that not everyone approves of the match—and not everything is as it seems. A story of passionate love and court intrigue_ ," Iris paused for a moment, "court intrigue—you should know something about that right?" she asked playfully.

"I doubt the intrigues they have in mind have much in common with my experiences at court." Ignis replied in a matter of fact way.

"Oh, really? Well I suppose we will find out." A cool gust of wind fluttered the pages of the book. Iris rubbed her bare arms for a moment trying to recover some warmth. Ignis must have noticed.

"Getting cold?" He asked.

"Just a little, I'll be fine." Ignis slipped off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. It looked comically large on her petite frame, but she felt much warmer. "Thank you—you're such a gentleman." She said genuinely.

"Think nothing of it. Now, how about chapter 1?" She returned her gaze to the book and began reading the first chapter. It was poorly written, but not quite as bad as she expected. The plot, of course was absurd, and there were an implausible number of love triangles taking place. Still, the interactions between the queen and the "Iron Duke" were a little amusing. The intrigue, as it turned out, was a very poorly thought out plot to usurp the queen. About halfway through, the queen was poisoned and appeared to die. Unexpectedly, it was merely a sleeping potion that imitated death. Ignis was disappointed in the lack of detail here.

"What manner of potion could create the illusion of death, even to the point of stopping the heart?" He asked. Iris was quite drowsy at this point.

"I don't think you are supposed to analyze it on that level." She said with a yawn.

"I'm genuinely curious. Maybe if you were to use a catalyst with a stopping effect like vesproom—" Suddenly Ignis felt a weight on his left shoulder. Iris had fallen asleep and was now resting comfortably against him. It was quite late after all. He knew he should wake her so she could find a proper place to rest, but she seemed so peaceful. He'd wait just a little while. He listened to the gentle crackle of the flame and started to drift off a little himself. It wasn't very long before he was interrupted.

"Hey, Iggy, I think your audiobook fell asleep." It was Gladio, of course.

"It would seem so. I don't mind."

"Of course you don't." Ignis thought it was a strange thing to say, but Gladio often said strange things.

"Hey, sis," Gladio said as he walked toward Iris. She didn't react so he pet the top of her head. That got her attention. She slowly awoke.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah. Not really surprising. It's 1:30. You should go and get some sleep." Iris really couldn't argue with him on that point. She got up from her surprisingly comfortable plastic chair and wrapped Ignis' jacket more closely around her.

"We'll finish that tomorrow night—I want to know how the queen survived that poison."

"Yes, I can hardly wait," Ignis said with good natured sarcasm.

"Spoilers, guys, come on." Gladio mocked. Iris rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight, boys. Promise me you'll play nice." Gladio made a dismissive gesture.

"Goodnight and thank you for that wonderful cake." Ignis replied.

"Anytime, Iggy." Iris said as she walked off into the night. Gladio walked toward the chair where she'd been sitting. He picked up the _Iron Duke_.

"What the hell is this book?"

"It's something Talcott picked up." Ignis couldn't see Gladio's quirked eyebrow, but he could still sense it. "It's just a romance novel. It's really quite tame for the genre."

"I'll defer to your knowledge of that genre." Gladio said as he sat down in Iris' abandoned chair. The two men sat in silence for some time.

"Look, about before, I'm sorry for busting your chops like that. It was just a front."


	5. Chapter 5

_Author note: Sorry for the delayed update! This was a longer chapter and tricky to get the tone right. There is one chapter left. Reviews always appreciated—enjoy!_

Chapter 5

"A front?" Ignis asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah. I know you can take care of yourself on the battlefield and there's no way I'd let her train with you if I thought you couldn't keep her safe." Gladio replied. This was quite a confusing confession. "Although taking on an iron giant like that—still nuts."

"If you aren't concerned for Iris' safety, then what is it?" Ignis inquired.

"Oh, I'm very much concerned about her safety." Gladio responded.

"You speak in riddles, Gladio." Ignis was becoming increasingly impatient.

"I've been hearing some stories about you two," Gladio explained quite bluntly. Ignis suddenly felt defensive and annoyed. " _What kind of nonsense was this?"_

"What kind of stories?" Ignis asked. He didn't know what to expect, but he was sure it couldn't be good. He and Gladio saw each other less frequently these days and it made him a little less tolerant of his friend's brusque manner.

"As uncomfortable as it is to say: that you two have become quite a bit more than friends." Gladio tried to say it as neutrally as possible, but the thought of his sister being romantically involved with any man made him cringe. Ignis seemed genuinely taken aback.

"I beg your pardon? Where did you hear this bit of intelligence?" Despite his outward calm, Ignis' heart was beating a bit faster than it was a moment ago.

"Talcott, for one. Cid, for another…"

"Oh, well. That explains it."

"…Cindy, Holly." Gladio continued. "There were others, but you get the point." Ignis was still surprised. He and Iris had been training together more often. Perhaps these witnesses had misinterpreted that relationship.

"They are mistaken." Ignis replied.

"That's what I thought, but I had to come here and see for myself." Gladio always felt comfortable leaving his sister alone in Hammerhead _because_ Ignis was there too. He never thought he might have to make a surprise visit for this reason.

"And what did you see?" Ignis leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees. He turned his head toward Gladio—it was still very difficult to get eye contact just right. Gladio responded with another question.

"How serious is it?" Ignis felt like someone had poured cold water over his head.

"How serious is what?" Ignis' voice was less calm now.

"Oh come on. You and my sister. "

"We are just friends, Gladio. Good ones. Like you and I." Gladio laughed at Ignis' reply.

"Yeah. I remember all those times I used to fall asleep against your shoulder…" Gladio began, but Ignis immediately rejoined:

"She was tired…

…wearing your jacket…" Gladio parried.

"…She was cold…"

"…reading you romance novels." Ignis was running out of replies.

"It's not what it looks like." It was an anemic response, but it was the best he could offer.

"And just how in the hell would you know what it looks like?"

"Touché." Tasteless jokes referring to his blindness had become commonplace between Ignis and his friends. He didn't mind it. Sometimes, he even needed it. Gallows humor could be incredibly cathartic at times.

"I'm just messin' with you," Gladio said as he stood up. He was trying to find the right words. "I believe you." He stirred the fire a little. "You might see this as a friendship, but Iris…I'm not so sure." The two listened to the crackling of the fire for a few moments.

"You think she fancies me?" Ignis asked. It was genuinely the first time he'd seriously considered—at least consciously.

"You're the smartest guy I know, but sometimes you are denser than a garula sirloin." Gladio bluntly replied. "She 'fancies' you alright. She was ready to kill me earlier when I was downgrading you." Ignis was ready to kill him too, but he decided not to share that.

"I think she pities me." Ignis was surprised at his words once he'd said them. It was a thought he'd suppressed so thoroughly that it had scarcely entered his conscious mind. Being the object of pity was a fear of his. Being the object of _her_ pity was not something he'd like to think about at all.

"You can't be serious." Gladio sounded exasperated. "She pities Prompto. Big difference." He had rarely seen Ignis this vulnerable and self-doubting. This conversation was going to be even more difficult if Ignis couldn't accept the fact that Iris had feelings for him. He decided to offer a little evidence. "This is going to be awkward, but you are not a bad looking guy…You'd have to be blind not to see the way she looks at you—no offense."

"None taken," Ignis replied good naturedly. Another blind joke—the conversation quota was rapidly being reached. Could it be that Iris really was interested in more than friendship? Was it that obvious to everyone else?

"Sounds like I stumped you." Gladio said to break the silence.

"It's quite a lot to consider." Ignis thought about the way he and Iris had embraced before. The way she didn't quite want to let go—and neither did he. Perhaps things were getting a bit beyond the boundaries of friendship.

"What blows my mind is that you are literally the only person who doesn't realize that my sister is falling in love with you." Gladio said incredulously. This was deeply flattering, but Ignis still couldn't believe it. She was a friend, a confidante, a comrade on the battlefield, but a lover?

"She's as strong as anyone I know, but she can't hide what she feels," Gladio continued, "but you are a different story." Ignis was a very reserved man. He couldn't remember the last time he'd even discussed anything approaching the romantic with Gladio.

"When it comes to the heart, Gladio, I hardly know myself." It was the truth. The only thing on his mind for years had been Noctis, their mission, and struggling back from his loss of vision. It had almost broken him, but he'd never let anyone know that—not even his closest friends. The two went quiet for some time.

"Before, in the infirmary, you had your glasses off," Gladio pointed out as if he'd been reading Iggy's thoughts.

"Yes, for the stitches," he replied gesturing towards his injury.

"You didn't put them back on until I came in." Ignis was a bit impressed with his friend's powers of observation.

"I suppose I didn't."

"I don't think I've seen you without them since it happened." Ignis hadn't really kept track, but he certainly didn't like anyone to see his scars. The truth was, the scars made him feel vulnerable—it was a permanent reminder of his life changing injury. Prompto and Gladio were compassionate and supportive, but he couldn't accept their help. He needed to be self-sufficient not only for his own mental health, but for the good of the Crownsguard. It was a bit irrational, but showing his scars to them felt like a tacit call for help. But with Iris it was different and the truth was he had never really reflected on _why_ it was different.

"Gladio," Ignis began, "why are we having this conversation?" It was a fair enough question.

"Because I don't want Iris to get hurt. She's had a hard enough life as it is."

"You know I would never do anything to hurt her." He meant it genuinely. He'd rather be hit with venomacast blizzard.

"I know you wouldn't—not on purpose. But how long do you think you can go on like this? This 'just friends' thing?" Gladio was clearly not listening to a word he had said, Ignis thought.

"What are you implying?" Ignis asked seriously, his voice taking on a more officious tone.

"I think it's pretty obvious where this is headed." Ignis stood up, now he was impatient and honestly a bit riled.

"Are you suggesting that I would take advantage of your sister?" Ignis said, something approaching anger in his voice.

"Relax, "Gladio said as he squeezed Ignis' shoulder, "I know you would never do anything like that. Besides, if that happened it would be easy to deal with. I'd just kill you." The two men, more calm now, took their seats again.

"Let's try that again," Gladio began, "As stubborn and dense as you can be, I think you are falling for her too." Ignis looked like he wanted to say something, but Gladio cut him off. Here's a hypothetical scenario that helps me sort out how I feel about a woman—imagine her with another guy. If that bothers you, I mean _really_ bothers you, then you've got a thing for her." Gladio shuddered a bit. Giving relationship advice involving his sister was incredibly uncomfortable, but he felt duty bound to help his friend see the truth.

Thought experiments were more comfortable territory for Ignis so he did as Gladio asked. " _Would it bother me if Iris were in a relationship with someone else?"_ He considered some possibilities. The only man he knew for a fact that she had been interested in was Noctis. As much as she had fancied him, the two of them knew it was never meant to be. But who else? Maybe Prompto? That beggared belief, but he entertained it for the sake of argument. He thought of them enjoying candlelit dinners, going for romantic walks, slow dancing—all things he understood were very romantic. The thought of them kissing, though, raised the hair on the back of his neck. He was jealous. Of a hypothetical Prompto. He audibly sighed and hung his head a little. He hated it when Gladio was right.

"Yep. That's what I thought."

"I guess have been oblivious," Ignis admitted.

"It's OK, you're blind." Another blind joke. Iggy was far too tired and emotionally spent to find it funny. Gladio patted his friend on the back. "You know if this didn't involve my sister, it would be pretty funny. But it does involve her so you have to get your crap together." Ignis wasn't entirely sure what he meant by this.

"Are you suggesting that I court your sister?" He asked seriously. Gladio cringed.

"Look, I'm not telling any guy to "court" my sister. I'd rather she never start dating. But, I've got to say, she could do a hell of a lot worse than you. And you couldn't possibly do better than her." This sounded like a qualified, yet clear endorsement of the relationship. Ignis was a bit overwhelmed, but felt a strange new sort of hope he hadn't for some time. Then Gladio decided to speak again.

"What really sucks about this is that I probably would have encouraged you before…"

"But not now?" Ignis asked.

"We have a mission, Iggy. One that might get us both killed."

"More than likely." Ignis agreed. He pondered this for a moment. It was true, at any moment Noctis could come back and the Crwonsguard would join him for the final battle. A battle they were very unlikely to survive.

"I guess what I'm saying is, I don't want my sister to lose her brother and her," Gladio had to pause in order to get the next word out, " _boyfriend_ on the same day."

"I understand," Ignis replied. It was something that weighed heavy on his mind. Would it be right to begin a serious relationship with that fate on the horizon? He had much to consider. That hope he had felt moments ago was already evaporating. Gladio stood up.

"I need to get some sleep—I have to leave early tomorrow for Lestallum. I've asked Iris to come with me. She wants to stay here." Gladio informed Ignis.

"And you'd like me to encourage her to go?" Ignis inferred.

"I can't tell you how to live your life and I wouldn't want to. I'm just asking you to think about what you're doing." Ignis nodded. It was a fair request.

"Sleep well, Gladio."

"You too, Iggy." He said it very warmly and walked off. There was no chance Ignis was going to sleep now—he had a lot to think about before the next morning.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: this is the final chapter. This has been fun to write, and I greatly appreciate all the reviews. Enjoy!_

Chapter 6

It was nearly 2:30am when Ignis walked in to Takka's diner, but there was no last call here anymore. He knew sleep was out of the question for now, and he didn't feel like being alone. There was always someone here-hunters, researchers, lonely people looking for some company. He slowly made his way up to the counter and sat down. A familiar voice greeted him.

"Can I get you a drink?" Cid asked. Cid didn't work there of course, but no one was going to stop him from helping himself to the small stash of liquor. Ignis politely declined the offer. Cid insisted. "Looks like you need something to take the edge off."

"If you insist. A gin and tonic, please." Cid mixed the simple drink quickly. It was a bit stronger than Ignis would have made for himself, but it was good. Cid made got himself a beer and sat down next his friend.

"Woman problems?" Cid didn't waste any time getting to the point.

"What makes you say that?" Ignis said in a somewhat subdued tone. He didn't want to be alone, exactly, but he also didn't want to talk.

"There's only a few things that can keep a man up all night and a couple of those things are women." Ignis didn't argue with this pearl of wisdom, but he wondered what was keeping Cid up all night. He assumed it had something to do with his excessive napping during the day. "So," Cid began again, "what's the problem?"

"I'd rather not discuss it if you don't mind." Ignis tried to deflect him, but the older man was having none of it.

"You'd rather drink gin alone and stew about your problems?" _Yes._ Ignis thought to himself, but he could see Cid's point.

"There is, in fact, a woman occupying my thoughts."

"Of course there is." Cid took a long sip of his beer. "She rejected you, eh?"

"No, it's not that." Ignis didn't want to think about what _that_ might feel like.

"She wants commitment and you're not ready?" Cid was going to cycle through every relationship problem he could think of until Ignis cracked.

"No, not that. We're just friends."

"So that's it. You want to get out of the friendzone?" Ignis was going to need more gin to deal with Cid's relationship intervention. "This is an easy problem. Ask her out. Worst case scenario, she turns you down and you come here and have some gin with me." _If only it were that easy_ , Ignis thought.

"It's complicated," Ignis finally managed to say. Being a former member of the Crownsguard himself, Cid knew a thing or two about what "complicated" meant.

"Does this young lady have an obnoxious older brother?" Ignis smiled at the characterization of Gladio.

"Yes, in fact she does."

"I see." Cid was not surprised to know the young woman in question was Iris. He saw the two of them together all the time. They seemed very well suited. He really thought they were already a couple. "Bit of advice from one vet to another—the Crownsguard are your brothers. They will always be your brothers—even if they get a little bent out of shape when you date one of their sisters."

"Thank you, for that." Ignis said sincerely. "But I'm not worried about Gladio's ill temper," there was no point in being coy about it. They both knew who they were talking about. "When Noctis returns, I will go to fight a nearly impossible battle."

"Iris knows what you boys are sworn to do. She's strong."

"She's one of the strongest people I know, but it would be selfish of me to willingly add to her burdens. Her father died protecting the king. She could very well lose her brother doing the same. If she and I were to become attached, perhaps one day even husband and wife, she would be left entirely alone." It was a heavy burden this young man had to bear. Cid truly felt for him, but it wasn't his way to be overtly sympathetic.

"You don't think she'd have her heart ripped out one way or another? Do you think it would be easy for her to watch you boys die?" It was a true enough statement.

"Of course it will be profoundly difficult for her," Ignis said, raising his voice a little, "but if she were to build herself a life somewhere else she'd have something left when it's all over." Cid could not argue with the logic of it. If Iris were to find a different man, perhaps she had a better shot at happiness.

"But that's not how love works," Cid said, partially in response to his own thoughts. "You can push her away, but she's still going to have feelings for you. And you'll still have feelings for her. Love is like gravity. You can fight it all you want, but sooner or later you're going to fall." Ignis let the words sink in as he had some more of the gin.

"Look I understand what you're saying. It's really noble of you. You are willing to sacrifice your own happiness to protect the woman you care about. But realize that in this case it's not just your own happiness you're sacrificing." These words stung Ignis. He'd never thought of it that way. Perhaps he was costing her just as much as he was costing himself. Cid got up from the barstool. He could tell he'd made his point well enough.

"I'm going to bed and so should you. You look like you've done enough thinking for a lifetime," that much was certainly true. Before Cid turned to leave, he leaned closer to Ignis and said, "besides, I've got a very simple solution for you: don't get killed." Ignis had to smile at that. It _was_ good advice.

Once he had finished the slightly too strong gin and tonic, Ignis headed back to his uncomfortable bed in the trailer. It was nearing 3:30 before he was back in bed. Despite earnest attempts to do otherwise, he couldn't stop thinking about Iris, his future and his friends' advice. He didn't so much fall asleep as lose consciousness, but at long last he got a bit of sleep.

A light knock on the door stirred Ignis. He groggily managed to sit up before the next knock.

"Just a moment," he said as politely as he could manage under the circumstances. What time was it anyway?

"Take your time," Iris replied. Once he realized who was at the door, he decided it would be a good idea to put his shirt back on. In a few moments he opened the door.

"Good morning," he greeted her without really being sure it was the morning—not that it mattered when it was dark all the time.

"Morning. I'm sorry for waking you." She could tell from his disheveled look that he had just woken up. She had never seen him this poorly groomed. His hair was still shaggy from the pillow and his familiar leopard-print button down was untucked. She actually liked it.

"I ought to have been up already," he replied. It wasn't like him to sleep in. She could tell he hadn't slept well. "Please, come in." She walked past him into the small, but comfortable trailer.

"Rough night?" She asked. "You're a bit of a mess." She said it lightly.

"I apologize for that." Ignis was always put together—even after sleeping in a tent all night. He hated to appear unkempt.

"Don't worry about it," she said as she brushed some of his hair back from his face. "I think it actually suits you." _Does he not know how handsome he is?_

"You're too kind," he replied.

"Besides it _is_ early. When I woke up I realized I'd stolen your jacket last night and I thought you might want it." She handed him the well-worn sport coat.

"Thank you." Even Ignis could tell that was just an excuse to come by. He draped the jacket over a nearby chair.

"Gladdy is leaving soon," she volunteered. _Ah. So she's here to discuss Lestallum?_

"He said he'd be going to Lestallum, correct?"

"Yeah. He asked me to go with him." Ignis paused a moment to choose the right words. He didn't want to let the emotion creep into his voice.

"Are you going to join him?" She didn't answer right away.

"It would be nice to see some familiar faces…and the brighter lights." Ignis knew Lestallum must be more pleasant than Hammerhead in that department, but those details were lost on him now.

"Yes, it is undoubtedly safer there too."

"Maybe, but everywhere is dangerous now…and I wouldn't want to leave you with all the work around this place."

"Please don't let me hold you back. I can manage on my own." Ignis hadn't meant for it to be dismissive, but it sounded that way.

"Oh I know that, I just don't think it's fair." Her tone had changed a little. He'd hurt her. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to sound unappreciative."

"There's nothing to apologize for…I know you'd be fine on your own. To be honest, I'd just miss you," She finally admitted.

"And I, you. But if you'd like to go, I want you to." He meant it, but it surprised him just how much it hurt to encourage her to leave.

"Maybe I should go for a little while. It would be nice to spend some time with my jerk brother." Ignis knew she missed him quite a bit and vice versa. It would be good for her to be with family.

"Yes, I think you'd both benefit from that." It sounded anemic but it was the best he could do. His heart was pounding. He knew he was about to let something slip out of his life.

"You're probably right. Well, if I'm going to leave with him I'd better get ready. He doesn't wait—especially for his little sister."

"I want you to have something." She stopped her progress towards the door. He reached behind his neck and unclasped the necklace he always wore. It had been a gift from King Regis many years ago. It was one of the only material things he cherished. Iris stepped closer .

"I couldn't accept that—it's special to you."

"That's exactly why I want you to take it." He placed it in her hands. She studied the delicate craftsmanship.

"This is incredibly generous; thank you…could you put it on for me?" She requested. He nodded and took the necklace back. She turned her back to him and pulled her hair to one side. He carefully felt for her neck and deftly clasped the chain. She let her hair drop back down and it engulfed Ignis' hands.

"I've forgotten how long your hair is now," he said as he stepped back. She turned around and faced him.

"I haven't cut it since all of this started."

"Have I mentioned that it can be a liability on the battlefield?" It was impossible for him to stop being himself even in a moment like this. She laughed a little.

"Yes, I always wear it tied back when we fight."

"Good. In any case, it feels quite lovely." Ignis realized how awkward that sounded but there wasn't really any other way for him to express the thought. He couldn't see that it made her blush anyway.

"Thank you," she paused for a moment. There were things she wanted to say, but couldn't find the words. She decided it was time to leave before she did something silly –like cry. "I better go catch up to Gladio before he takes off. I promise I'll keep your necklace safe."

"Just promise me you'll keep the wearer safe." She smiled and walked out the door. Moments after he heard the door swing shut, Ignis decided he was making a mistake. He quickly exited, stumbling a bit in his rush. _Curse this blindness!_

"Iris," he called out, thankfully she was still nearby, "wait." She stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"What is it, Iggy?" He was a bit flustered now and had trouble coming up with the right words. He really hadn't thought this part through.

"There's something I wanted to ask you." Now it was Iris' heart that was racing.

"Yes?"

"Once you are back from Lestallum, would you be interested…in seeing each other?"

"You mean, like dating?" Her heart was beating so fast now she thought she might faint. _Why can't I just be calm like him?_

"Well, I certainly don't mean it literally." Iris laughed a little in spite of herself. Once she was close enough, she stood on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was a bit of a surprise to Ignis, but not an unwelcome one. He wrapped his arms around her in return and leaned down a little. _I could get used to this…._

"Does that answer your question?"

"So that would be a yes?" Ignis asked.

"I thought you were never going to ask." She revealed.

"So did I."

"Oh, Iggy." She said with a laugh and rested her head against his chest. "I'm just glad you finally did." He rested his head against her long, soft hair. Ignis had always had something to die for. Now he felt like he had something to live for too.

 _Fin_


End file.
